Midnight Kisses
by xxAmethystEyesxx
Summary: On one hot summer night, Yuki visits his sleeping beauty. YukiXTohru. Oneshot.


**_"Midnight Kisses"_**

_It's so hot..._

Those were the only words that came to mind. The violet-haired teenager brushed the bangs away from his forehead and wiped the sweat from his face. The electrical fan was on and blowing. All his windows were wide open, as was his door. He had long since wrenched off his pajama top and rolled up his pajama bottoms. His covers had been replaced by a single, thin sheet, and a bottle of water sat on top of his night stand.

And he was still hot.

He stared at his alarm clock. It was nearly midnight, and 106 degrees. He frowned. He would have to get up for school in six hours, and needed his sleep. But the intense heat refused to let his mind drift into a slumber. Yuki sighed and climbed out of his bed and pulled on his pajama top, leaving it open.

_Maybe I'll have a snack or something..._

Yuki walked across his room and into the hallway, careful not to make any sounds. He first passed by Kyo's closed door. Yuki smirked.

_Kyo always sleeps well... He sleeps like a cat._

The next door, the door to Shigure's room, was shut as well.

_Shigure... who knows?_

The last door at the end of the hall belonged to Tohru, the cheery live-in housekeeper of the house. Yuki smiled at the door. Tohru's light and silver giggles rung in his ears. Her bright, ear-to-ear smile flashed in his mind as he slowly crept closer and closer to the door. The door was slightly ajar for air ventilation, and not locked like usual. Yuki peered into the room. On the other side of the room, he could see a slender human figure bundled up in her huge, pink bed. Yuki smiled. Just hearing her soft breathing was enough to calm him.

Yuki carefully tiptoed into the bedroom, his eyes locked on the bed. Tohru's face became more and more visible as Yuki got closer. When he was close enough, he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in over Tohru's head.

Yuki smiled lovingly at the sight before his eyes. Even now when they were an official couple, Yuki's heart couldn't help but beat faster whenever he saw Tohru's beautiful face. Her silky chestnut hair framed her delicately carved face. Her soft pink lips, corners pointing up in a smile, blended perfectly with her creamy skin. Her dark eyelashes grazed her cheek. And beneath those eyelids were two big, bright, warm chocolate eyes.

"Oh, Tohru..." Yuki whispered, gently brushing away a strand of her lustrous brown hair. Tohru's sleeping smile widened a little, and she murmured softly when Yuki began caressing her temples.

_She truly is a sleeping beauty_, Yuki thought, gazing at his slumbering girlfriend.

Yuki was slightly surprised with his own actions. A month ago, Yuki had to strain himself to call his own girlfriend by her first name. Even now, addressing her in such an intimate fashion put a slight blush to his cheeks. Sure, the Prince of the school was expected to be charming and friendly, but expressing his true feelings had never been a talent of his.

Yuki could feel a lump rising in his throat and hastened to force it down. He leaned down even more and rested his forehead against her warm cheek. He lay like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comforting warmth that Tohru's cheek gave him.

"Y... Yuki?"

Yuki jerked his head away from the newly-awakened Tohru. He saw her yawn and rub her eyes.

"What're you doing in here, Yuki?" she asked with a slightly groggy voice.

Yuki's ears felt hot, and he turned away. "I'm sorry, Tohru... your door was open, and I just came barging in here. I'm sorry for waking you," he whispered, ashamed. Was he going to be scolded?

"Oh, no, Yuki! Please don't apologize! With this heat, I was sleeping very lightly," Tohru responded reassuringly, smiling and leaning towards her boyfriend. Yuki turned back to face her, his amethyst eyes filled to the brim with bitter sweetness.

"Yuki... is everything alright?" she asked him softly, taking his delicate hand in her own.

"Yes, Tohru. Everything is fine," he answered her, smiling.

Tohru smiled in return. "I'm glad," she responded, gently rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

Yuki's eyes danced with emotion. "Tohru, you're so beautiful..." he said, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. Tohru's big, brown eyes widened slightly at this comment. A light pink tinge heated her cheeks and she gazed up at Yuki with gratitude. Yuki's hands gently slid out of Tohru's and lifted themselves to her shoulders. Yuki leaned in and buried his face near her neck. Tohru, slightly surprised, raised her own hands and ran them through Yuki's fine violet hairs. She held Yuki as close to her as possible without him transforming. Yuki nuzzled his face into her pajamas and inhaled her sweet scent.

_Like a freshly baked cake..._ Yuki thought with another smile. He was so grateful for being allowed to be this close to the girl he loved.

"Yuki..."

Yuki looked up when she called his name.

"Yuki... you know that I love you, right?" she asked softly. "With all my heart, I truly do love you."

Yuki raised his head from her shoulder faced her. "Yes, my sweet angel. I know you love me, as I love you..." His fingers grazed her cheek as he leaned in more and more.

Tohru's eyes lit up with joy when their lips met. She closed them completely, and leaned in more into Yuki's mouth. She felt his full, soft lips brushing her own and sighed with happiness. She parted her lips and allowed Yuki's tongue to enter her mouth. He gently caressed the interior of her mouth and felt her doing the same to him. Yuki moaned happily into Tohru's mouth as her arms snaked up his shoulders, into his hair. They briefly ended the kiss, breathing softly. A few seconds later, their lips were together again.

Tohru shivered as Yuki's lips left her's and moved across her face. He began leaving short, wet kisses down her cheek and jaw bones. Tohru moaned and ran her fingers through his soft hairs. Yuki turned to face her again and captured her lips in another kiss.

The kiss ended, and Tohru squeezed Yuki's hand tightly. He smiled and gazed lovingly at her.

_She's such a beautiful and caring person... How is it that someone so wonderful came to be with me? _Yuki thought, gently caressing the side of her face. Her beauty was his, and nobody else's.

Yuki grinned and began to lightly tickle her sides. Tohru giggled and squirmed in his arms. Yuki's heart leapt when he heard her laughter.

_Moments like these..._ Yuki thought as he watched Tohru stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the laughter.

_Moments when I get to kiss her... they mean the world to me. _

Yuki stopped tickling her and returned his arms to his sides. He watched her catch her breath.

_I wouldn't give up these moments to anyone. _

"So, Tohru, I'm guessing you want to go back to sleep now?" Yuki asked her as she took her last huge gulps of air. Tohru turned to him with a grin.

"Aww, no way! You only just came here!" she said, playfully tugging at his arm. Yuki grinned and blushed.

_She's the first one..._

Tohru nuzzled the tip of her nose against Yuki's and felt his thin hands close over her waist.

_The first one who showed me how it truly felt to be loved..._

"C'mon, Yuki! Stay with me here for awhile," Tohru said, pulling him down onto the bed. Yuki happily accepted her offer and lay next to her on the sheets. Tohru wove her fingers through his.

_Tohru..._

Yuki turned his body to face her's and placed an arm over her waist. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Tohru's hair, lightly nibbling her ear. Tohru giggled and, eyes closed, reached up to caress Yuki's cheek.

_I love you._


End file.
